The invention relates to a control system for the air-conditioning of a vehicle.
A control system for the air-conditioning of a vehicle normally serves for the situation-dependent cooling and/or heating of, for example, a vehicle component or the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Here, the air-conditioning is commonly performed by means of a heat pump system, which is controlled and/or regulated by the control system.
A heat pump system is described for example in the Applicant's unpublished application DE 10 2014 217 960.
In general, in electric vehicles or even hybrid vehicles, the problem arises whereby an internal combustion engine which produces heat continuously, and an associated high-temperature cooling circuit, are normally not provided, and the heat required for heating coolant for the purposes of heating the passenger compartment of the vehicle must be obtained from another source. The coolant heated in this way is however normally at too low a temperature level, such that it is often necessary for a heat pump system to be used in order to bring the coolant to an adequate temperature level. Expedient heat sources are in particular electrical power components, which are normally arranged in the coolant circuit, that is to say in particular a low-temperature circuit or even simply merely cooling circuit, for example an electric drive machine, that is to say an electric motor, or else electrical power components, such as for example inverters, DC converters, charging electronics or the like. Under some circumstances, utilization of waste heat of a high-voltage battery, that is to say of a battery for providing a supply of energy to the drive machine of the vehicle, is also possible.
The various heat sources must however typically each be separately incorporated, resulting in a complex circuit configuration. In particular from the aspect of interior compartment air-conditioning, it is normally the case that different operating states necessitate corresponding settings in which the heat is to be conducted in each case differently either into the passenger compartment and/or to the surroundings, which in turn necessitates a multiplicity of valves, in particular complex valves, and complex control and regulation. In particular in electric vehicles, this leads to a high level of outlay, because here, as described above, altogether less heat is available, the efficient distribution of which is then all the more critical.
The invention is therefore based on the object of specifying an improved control system for the air-conditioning of a vehicle, in particular of an electric or hybrid vehicle, which control system permits cooling and heating of a passenger compartment of the vehicle and, here, ensures the most efficient possible, most stable possible and quietest possible operation.
The object is achieved according to the invention by means of a control system in accordance with embodiments of the invention. It is in particular also the case that a method for operating a heat pump system is realized by means of the control system. The refinements and advantages mentioned in conjunction with the control system then also apply analogously to said method and to the heat pump system, and vice versa.
The control system serves for the air-conditioning of a vehicle, in particular of an electric or hybrid vehicle, and is for this purpose in particular combined with, that is to say preferably connected to, a heat pump system. This is to be understood in particular to mean that the control system manipulates and sets the heat pump system by means of a number of control elements. The heat pump system has in particular a number of components for the air-conditioning of the vehicle. Said components are then controlled and/or regulated by the control system and, in this context, are in particular control elements of the control system. In this context, the vehicle is air-conditioned by means of the control system by virtue of the control system controlling and/or regulating the heat pump system.
Here, an air-conditioning demand for a passenger compartment of the vehicle is addressed in that one of several operating modes is set in a manner dependent on the air-conditioning demand, that is to say a suitable one of several operating modes or else operating states is assumed. If the air-conditioning demand comprises a cooling demand or a dehumidification demand, the passenger compartment is cooled by means of an air-conditioning evaporator. If the air-conditioning demand comprises a heating demand, the passenger compartment is heated by means of a heating heat exchanger. Here, it is basically possible for both a heating demand and a cooling demand to be present simultaneously, in particular in the case of dehumidification.
The heating heat exchanger is arranged in a heating branch of a coolant circuit and is supplied with heat by means of a heat pump. Said heat pump has a chiller and a condenser, alternatively a gas cooler, which are both connected to a refrigeration circuit, wherein the chiller is arranged in a cooling branch of the coolant circuit and the condenser is arranged in the heating branch. In the case of a cooling demand without an additional heating demand, the heating branch is opened, the chiller of the heat pump is deactivated, and a cooling mode is realized, that is to say in particular set, in this way. In the case of a heating demand without an additional cooling demand, the heating branch is closed, heat is supplied to the heating heat exchanger by means of the condenser of the heat pump, by means of the cooling branch and/or by absorption of heat by means of the low-temperature cooler, and a heating mode is realized in this way. The heating mode and the cooling mode are in each case an operating mode. For the dissipation of heat from the heating branch, the latter is opened, and the low-temperature cooler, the condenser and the heating heat exchanger are operated in a manner connected in series.
The control system permits operation of the heat pump system in various operating modes for the optimum air-conditioning of the vehicle in a given situation, that is to say in the presence of a given air-conditioning demand. The various operating modes are set through control and/or regulation of the individual components of the heat pump system. Said components are in particular the heating branch, the air-conditioning evaporator and the heat pump. Here, the control system is not restricted to a manipulation of these components. Furthermore, here and below, the expression “control system” is also to be understood to mean a regulation system or control and regulation system, that is to say the control system is configured not exclusively for control but possibly also for regulation.
One advantage achieved with the invention consists in particular in that a heat pump system operated by means of the control system is operated in a particularly energy-efficient, robust and quiet manner.
Accordingly, the air-conditioning using the control system is particularly energy-efficient, robust and quiet. Here, the control system permits particular energy-efficient operation of the heat pump system in particular in that, in a given air-conditioning situation, which is characterized by various cooling and heating demands, a suitable operating mode is automatically set, wherein “setting of an operating mode” or “switching between the operating modes” is to be understood to mean that the controlled and regulated components are set by the control system in accordance with the circumstances and demands, whereby it is then the case overall that a particular operating mode is automatically set and realized at a given point in time. In other words: the setting of the components of the heat pump system by means of the control system automatically gives rise to a respective operating mode. A respective operating mode is then defined in particular by respective switching states of the individual controlled and/or regulated components, and is a consequence of the setting of said components. The operating mode thus arises as a result of the setting of the components, and not vice versa.
Furthermore, the individual components are controlled and/or regulated in a particularly efficient manner. The, as it were, flowing transitions between the various operating modes achieved overall through the special control and regulation of the individual components of the heat pump system then ensure particularly robust and stable operation, in particular without waiting times and disturbing noises during switching, that is to say upon the setting of a different operating mode. Particularly quiet operation is then realized in particular in that a reversal of the respective flow direction of the coolant in the coolant circuit and of the refrigerant in the refrigeration circuit is omitted. Furthermore, the number of switching valves is also considerably reduced in relation to conventional heat pump systems, such that the heat pump system is on the one hand particularly inexpensive, and on the other hand its acoustics during operation are also considerably improved, in particular owing to a reduced number of switching processes.
A further advantage achieved by means of the invention consists in particular in that, through the use of the control system, a special circuit configuration of the various components of the heat pump system is made possible, which leads to particularly efficient operation. Of significance here is in particular the series operation of the heating heat exchanger and of the condenser in the heating branch in combination with the series operation with respect to the low-temperature cooler. In this configuration, the heating heat exchanger is in particular permanently flowed through by coolant, which is heated by means of the condenser, such that a normally expensive switching valve for the diversion of the coolant to the heating heat exchanger is not required, and therefore such a switching valve is preferably also omitted. For the heating of the passenger compartment by means of the heating heat exchanger, the heating branch is normally shut off, and is in particular opened only if an excess of heat is present, that is to say if more heat is present in the coolant circuit than is required for the heating of the interior compartment. In this case, heat is additionally dissipated by virtue of coolant from the heating branch being conducted via the low-temperature cooler. If no excess of heat is present, the heating branch is operated in a shut-off manner, such that the dissipation of heat occurs exclusively at the heating heat exchanger for the purposes of heating the interior compartment.
Altogether, the behavior of the heat pump system is determined primarily by the air-conditioning demand, which for example comprises a specific user input by means of an operating element of the control system, and/or takes into consideration ambient conditions that are determined by means of suitable sensors of the control system, for example temperature sensors for measuring the outside temperature or the temperature in the interior compartment of the vehicle, the temperature of a high-voltage battery of the vehicle or at particular locations in the heat pump system. A further possibility consists in the air-conditioning demand on the heat pump control system being determined by a superordinate control system, for example an air-conditioning function logic. The control system described here is in this case then in particular a subsystem of the superordinate control system. Of particular importance is an air-conditioning demand relating to the passenger compartment, a heating demand from the user, an air-conditioning demand relating to the high-voltage battery in the case of an electric or hybrid vehicle, and the outside temperature as an expression of the weather and the ambient conditions. Here, automatic, optimum control and regulation of the individual components and of the entire heat pump system per se in accordance with demand is realized by means of suitable linking of the air-conditioning demand, in the form of predefined and/or determined parameters which describe the air-conditioning demand, with suitable control and regulation concepts for the manipulation of the heat pump system. Here, it is basically possible for the entire heat pump system to be regarded as part of the control system, though at least individual components of the heat pump system are a part of the control system.
The coolant circuit is in particular a cooling circuit in which a coolant, for example a water-glycol mixture, circulates. The coolant circuit suitably comprises multiple, in particular three, sections, which are connected to one another at two branching points. The low-temperature cooler is then arranged on the first section, and the second section comprises the heating branch, which is connected via a feed line and a return line to the first section, wherein the feed line and the return line are in this case in particular likewise parts of the second section. The third section is then the cooling branch for vehicle components. In particular, one of the branching points is arranged, as first branching point, downstream of the first section. The feed line of the heating branch and the cooling branch begin at said first branching point. Downstream of the two branches, the cooling branch and the return line of the heating branch are merged, and open jointly into the first section, at the other branching point as second branching point.
In the refrigeration circuit, there is arranged a compressor for compressing refrigerant, whereby said refrigerant is brought to a higher temperature level. Here, the compressor is arranged downstream of the air-conditioning evaporator and of the chiller and upstream of the condenser. The compressor is in particular a so-called electrical refrigerant compressor, referred to for short as EKMV. Depending on the refrigerant used, a condenser is to be understood very generally to mean a heat exchanger for releasing heat from the refrigeration circuit. Correspondingly, it is then for example the case that if CO2, also referred to as R744, is used, a gas cooler is used instead of a conventional condenser. Furthermore, a valve is arranged in the refrigeration circuit upstream of the air-conditioning evaporator, which valve is closed during in particular purely heating mode, that is to say during exclusively heating mode, and which serves as an expansion element during cooling mode. The expansion element is preferably a particularly inexpensive thermal expansion valve, referred to for short as TxV.
A vehicle designed as an electric or hybrid vehicle generally has, for drive purposes, a high-voltage battery, which then likewise contributes to the air-conditioning demand and must for example be cooled or heated. In one possible embodiment, the high-voltage battery is then connected to the refrigeration circuit, that is to say the high-voltage battery is thermally connected by means of a high-voltage battery evaporator to the refrigeration circuit, for the release of heat to the refrigeration circuit.
Said high-voltage battery evaporator is then expediently connected in parallel with respect to the chiller in the refrigeration circuit, and in this way serves as an additional or alternative heat source in the refrigeration circuit in the case of a cooling demand relating to the high-voltage battery. In particular in the case of a cooling demand on the high-voltage battery, that is to say in the case of a high-voltage battery cooling demand and a heating demand, it is the case in an advantageous embodiment that, firstly, an activation of the chiller is omitted, and instead, waste heat of the high-voltage battery is conducted by means of the condenser to the heating heat exchanger. An expansion element, preferably an inexpensive thermal expansion valve, that is to say a TxV, is connected upstream of the high-voltage battery evaporator. However, a variant is also conceivable in which the high-voltage battery is cooled by coolant, that is to say is connected to the coolant circuit, in particular to the cooling branch.
The condenser of the heat pump is formed in particular as a water-cooled condenser and has a refrigerant condenser and a condenser heat exchanger, which are thermally coupled to one another. Here, the refrigerant condenser is connected to the refrigeration circuit, and the condenser heat exchanger is connected to the coolant circuit. The chiller has a refrigerant evaporator and a chiller heat exchanger, which are thermally coupled to one another, wherein the refrigerant evaporator is connected to the refrigeration circuit, and the chiller heat exchanger is connected to the coolant circuit.
The heat pump expediently extracts heat by means of the low-temperature cooler from the surroundings of the vehicle and/or from the vehicle component from the cooling branch. For this purpose, the low-temperature cooler, the at least one vehicle component and the chiller are in particular connected in series with one another, wherein the chiller is preferably arranged downstream of the vehicle components to be cooled and in the spatial vicinity thereof in order to achieve the most efficient possible transfer of heat from the vehicle component to be cooled to the chiller. The vehicle component is for example a set of power electronics, an electric motor for driving the vehicle, or a high-voltage battery for energy supply purposes. A respective vehicle component to be cooled is normally thermally coupled to the coolant circuit by means of a suitable heat exchanger in order to release heat to the coolant.
Below, as advantageous embodiments, various control and regulation concepts for different components of the heat system will be described, for the purposes of automatically and continuously switching said heat system between the various operating modes, that is to say realizing a suitable operating mode in accordance with demand. Here, the individual concepts are in the first instance advantageous in each case individually, and are therefore considered as being inventive independently of one another. However, the combination of several of the various concepts yields at least one additional advantage in particular through the fact that the different concepts partially use the same reference, manipulated, control and/or regulating variables, and in this way form a particularly efficient overall concept for the control and regulation of the heat pump system.
Basically, for the air-conditioning in different situations with correspondingly different air-conditioning demands, at least a cooling mode, also referred to as summer mode, and a heating mode, also referred to as winter mode, are automatically set. Here, “automatic” is to be understood in particular to mean that the setting is performed directly and primarily in a manner dependent on a specific air-conditioning demand. Furthermore, it is preferably additionally the case that a number of mixed modes as transition modes between cooling mode and heating mode are available, that is to say, in addition to the cooling mode and heating mode, the heat pump system is then also operable in a number of mixed modes, and is also operated in said mixed modes in accordance with the air-conditioning demand.
The cooling mode arises in particular when a pure, that is to say exclusive, cooling demand is addressed, that is to say heat is absorbed only by means of the air-conditioning evaporator. In one variant, heat is additionally, or in particular alternatively, absorbed by means of the high-voltage battery evaporator. Here, the heat pump is deactivated, and the heating branch is opened, such that coolant is conducted out of the heating branch and in particular also out of the cooling branch via the low-temperature cooler. Furthermore, coolant that has been cooled, in particular to approximately ambient temperature, by means of the low-temperature cooler flows constantly through the heating branch. No heat is released by means of the heating heat exchanger. The latter is in particular arranged in an air-conditioning unit, and is flowed through by an airflow which, in the cooling mode, is expediently interrupted, for example by means of an air-conditioning unit controller which is superordinate or parallel to the control system. In other words: in the absence of a heating demand, the heating heat exchanger is shut off at the air side.
In the heating mode, it is in particular the case that exclusively a heating demand is addressed, by virtue of heat being released by means of the heating heat exchanger to the air flow flowing through it. For this purpose, heat is supplied to the heating heat exchanger by means of the condenser of the heat pump, which heat originally passes into the coolant circuit by means of heat absorption by means of the low-temperature cooler and/or a vehicle component to be cooled, and which heat is transferred from there by means of the chiller to the condenser. If a cooling demand is present for a high-voltage battery which is connected to the refrigeration circuit, then it is alternatively expediently the case that heat is introduced into the refrigeration circuit by means of the high-voltage battery evaporator, such that the chiller is not imperatively required and is then suitably deactivated. Furthermore, in the heating mode, the heating branch is closed in order that as much heat as possible is kept therein. The air-conditioning evaporator is in this case deactivated, such that no heat is absorbed by means thereof.
Then, in the mixed modes, in each case combined heating and cooling is realized, wherein different mixed modes differ in particular by a changed ratio of cooling demand to heating demand.
In a preferred embodiment, proceeding from the heating mode, a first mixed mode is automatically set by virtue of the air-conditioning evaporator being activated, that is to say switched in, for the purposes of simultaneously heating and cooling. Proceeding from the first mixed mode, a second mixed mode is then required and therefore also automatically set, if the heating power becomes lower, by virtue of the power of the chiller and thus of the heat pump being reduced. For this purpose, an expansion valve which is connected upstream of the chiller in the refrigeration circuit is throttled down. Here, “throttled down” is to be understood in particular to mean that, in addition to an in particular conventional regulation that is possibly present, throttling-down and thus a further reduction of the power of the heat pump are performed. Proceeding from the second mixed mode, a third mixed mode is automatically set by virtue of the heating branch being operated in clocked fashion, in order in particular to dissipate excess heat from the heating branch. Then, proceeding from the third mixed mode, the cooling mode is automatically set by virtue of the heating branch being permanently opened. The automatic setting in the reverse direction, that is to say from the cooling mode to the third mixed mode to the second mixed mode to the first mixed mode and finally to the heating mode, is performed analogously in a reversed manner. The setting of the various operating modes is thus altogether performed advantageously in an automatic, flowing and continuous manner.
Of the abovementioned operating modes, it is generally the case that only ever one is active, that is to say, at a given point in time, only ever one particular operating mode is set. This is in particular owing to the fact that the operating modes are defined significantly by the respective specific setting of the heating branch and of the expansion valve upstream of the chiller, and are therefore mutually exclusive.
In the refrigeration circuit there is arranged a compressor which is operated with a particular compressor rotational speed and which, in a manner dependent on exactly this speed, has a particular power. In a preferred embodiment, the control system has a first and a second regulator, by means of which the compressor, more specifically the power thereof, is regulated through setting, that is to say regulation, of the compressor rotational speed, which serves in each case as a control variable for both regulators, wherein only one of the two regulators and the control variable thereof are selected, in a manner dependent on the air-conditioning demand, for the regulation of the compressor. The compressor is thus in particular a control element of the control system. The compressor rotational speed significantly determines the power imparted by the compressor, and thus indirectly a respective air-conditioning power of the air-conditioning evaporator and of the heat pump. The compressor is regulated by means of a first and a second regulator, of which only one is used at a given point in time. In other words: the regulators are not simultaneously active, it rather being the case that only one of the regulators is selected and then used in a manner dependent on the present air-conditioning demand. As a result, the control system reacts automatically to changing ambient conditions, for example to a changed heating demand from the user. The two regulators are in this case configured and optimized for correspondingly different air-conditioning demands. In particular, the regulator used is then also selected in a manner dependent on the operating mode that is currently present.
In the heating mode, regulation is expediently performed by means of the first regulator, wherein then, a heating branch actual temperature, that is to say a temperature of the coolant in the heating branch or in the heating loop, is suitably used as regulating variable. The heating branch actual temperature is preferably measured between the condenser and the heating heat exchanger. The temperature of the coolant at this location determines the heating power of the heating heat exchanger and thus the heating of the passenger compartment, in particular in combination with the set air throughput and the inlet temperature of the air flow into the heating heat exchanger. To achieve a particular temperature of the passenger compartment, which is set for example by the user by means of an operating element, it is then necessary for the coolant at the heating heat exchanger to have a particular heating branch setpoint temperature, which is used as reference variable for the first regulator and which is predefined to the control system for example by a superordinate air-conditioning function logic. Correspondingly, the first regulator is then also referred to as heating regulator.
In the presence of a cooling demand, that is to say if a cooling mode or one of the mixed modes is set, in other words in those operating modes in which the air-conditioning evaporator is active and is used for the absorption of heat, the compressor is by contrast advantageously regulated by means of the second regulator in a manner dependent on an evaporator actual temperature as a regulating variable, that is to say in particular the temperature prevailing at the air-conditioning evaporator. This temperature is determined for example through measurement of an air temperature, that is to say the temperature of the air which flows over the air-conditioning evaporator for the purposes of cooling and which is caused to flow into the passenger compartment for the purposes of air-conditioning. In one possible embodiment, the air temperature corresponds to the evaporator actual temperature and is used directly as a regulating variable. As a reference variable, use is made of an evaporator setpoint temperature which analogously represents a target temperature at the air-conditioning evaporator or a target temperature for the air, and which is for example set by the user or predefined by means of a superordinate air-conditioning function logic. The second regulator is correspondingly also referred to as cooling regulator.
In the case of the regulation by means of the second regulator, it must be observed in particular that, specifically also in the mixed modes, in which a heating demand in the form of the heating branch setpoint temperature is also present at the same time as a cooling demand in the form of the evaporator setpoint temperature, the compressor is nevertheless regulated in a manner dependent on the cooling demand by means of the second regulator. The compressor is regulated by means of the first regulator only in the heating mode. In this way, efficient and in particular stable regulation of the compressor and of the heat pump system is ensured in particular in all operating modes. The two regulators are for example each formed as PI regulators.
In a further preferred embodiment, the control system has a third regulator by means of which the compressor is regulated by virtue of the third regulator being supplied with a coolant actual temperature as a regulating variable and a minimum coolant temperature as a reference variable. The third regulator is operated in particular in parallel, that is to say here in particular simultaneously, with the first regulator. The compressor is then regulated in a manner dependent on the coolant actual temperature, that is to say a temperature of the coolant outside the heating branch and the heating loop and in particular a temperature of the coolant downstream of the chiller and upstream of the low-temperature cooler. In this way, an additional regulating loop is advantageously formed, by means of which icing of the low-temperature cooler, owing to coolant that has been excessively cooled in the chiller, is efficiently avoided by virtue of the compressor rotational speed being reduced in good time. For this purpose, the minimum coolant temperature is in particular a lower limit value which should not be undershot in order to avoid icing. Therefore, the third regulator is also referred to as limitation regulator.
The first and the third regulator are preferably different regulators, wherein, as described above, the first regulator regulates to the heating circuit setpoint temperature and the third regulator regulates to the minimum coolant temperature. The first and the third regulator each generate a control variable, one of which is selected by the control system in a preferred embodiment. Here, the first regulator generates an operating control variable and the third regulator generates a limitation control variable. That one of the two control variables that has been selected, specifically the control variable of the first regulator or that of the third regulator, is then used for the regulation of the compressor. For this purpose, the control variable is selected by means of a comparator, wherein the comparator performs a minimum comparison and selects the lower of the two control variables.
In an embodiment with three regulators, these are then advantageously interconnected such that the compressor is firstly, in a manner dependent on the set operating mode, regulated basically by means of the heating or the cooling regulator, and at the same time, in the case of regulation by means of the heating regulator in the heating mode, prevention of icing of the low-temperature cooler is ensured in that, in the presence of an excessively high compressor power, the third regulator, that is to say the limitation regulator, is automatically used instead of the heating regulator. Altogether, therefore, an operating-mode-based selection is made between the first regulator and the second regulator, and in the case of the first regulator being selected, an additional limitation is performed by means of the comparator and the third regulator.
In an expedient variant, the compressor rotational speed is additionally limited by virtue of the control variable used for the regulation being multiplied by a limitation factor. The limitation factor is selected in particular by means of a characteristic curve in a manner dependent on a limitation variable. The limitation factor is in particular dependent on a limit value for a thermodynamic characteristic variable of the refrigerant, and for example a pressure or a temperature. By means of multiplication by the limitation factor, the pressure is then advantageously prevented from falling below a minimum low pressure upstream of the compressor or exceeding a maximum high pressure downstream of the compressor, and the temperature is prevented from exceeding a maximum hot-gas temperature of the refrigerant downstream of the compressor. In other words: the limitation factor ensures that certain limit values for characteristic variables of the refrigerant, for example the abovementioned parameters, are adhered to during the operation of the heat pump system. In one variant, it is correspondingly the case that multiple characteristic variables are monitored, and from these, multiple limitation factors or one common limitation factor are/is determined, which are/is then multiplied by the control variable.
In another preferred embodiment, the control system has a superheating regulator, also referred to as fourth regulator, by means of which a degree of superheating of the refrigerant is set through regulation of the expansion valve which is arranged upstream of the chiller and which has an opening which serves as a manipulated variable of the fourth regulator. Here, the degree of superheating serves as a regulating variable of the fourth regulator, and a setpoint degree of superheating, which is determined in a manner dependent on the air-conditioning demand, serves as a reference variable. Through the regulation of the expansion valve, a certain degree of superheating of the refrigerant upstream of the compressor, and thus ultimately the power of the heat pump, that is to say the amount of heat transferred by the heat pump from the refrigeration circuit into the heating branch, are accordingly set. The expansion valve is in this case in particular a control element of the control system.
The expressions first, second, third and fourth regulator are intended merely to provide a distinction in the naming of the regulators. Here, the use of the expression “fourth regulator” specifically does not mean that three further regulators also exist in all cases. Rather, an embodiment is in particular also possible in which only the fourth regulator is provided, but the other regulators mentioned above are replaced by other mechanisms. This applies analogously to the first, second and third regulators.
The degree of superheating corresponds to a difference between a refrigerant actual temperature upstream of the compressor and a pressure-dependent saturated steam temperature of the refrigerant. The degree of superheating is normally specified in Kelvin, and optimally amounts to between 2 and 15 K. In a suitable embodiment, for the determination of the degree of superheating, the temperature and the pressure of the refrigerant upstream of the compressor are measured, and the degree of superheating, that is to say the actual degree of superheating, is determined from this, in particular by means of a characteristic curve. To then avoid an excessively frequent adjustment of the expansion valve by means of the fourth regulator, it is the case in an expedient refinement that rapid changes in temperature are absorbed by virtue of the measured temperature being temporally filtered, that is to say smoothed, whereby in particular the inertia of a TxV, that is to say of a thermal expansion valve, is simulated.
The regulation of the expansion valve and the setting of the degree of superheating are performed by means of the fourth regulator, that is to say the superheating regulator. The setpoint degree of superheating as the reference variable is preferably determined by means of a characteristic curve in a manner dependent on the present air-conditioning demand. However, a constant value is also basically suitable. By contrast to this, however, an adaptation of the degree of superheating is advantageous in particular for the purposes of increasing efficiency and for the purposes of avoiding an electrical auxiliary heater, such as is required in the event of a heating power deficit, in the heating branch for the first mixed mode. For this purpose, in a suitable embodiment, the air-conditioning evaporator and the chiller are trimmed with one another and a setpoint degree of superheating is set which is lower than for the heating mode. Here, the air-conditioning evaporator is activated, that is to say no pure heating mode, but possibly a mixed mode, is set. In particular because, outside the heating mode, the compressor, as described above, is regulated basically by means of the difference between the evaporator actual temperature and the evaporator setpoint temperature, the power of the compressor is correspondingly split between the air-conditioning evaporator and the heat pump, such that, in particular in the first mixed mode, under some circumstances, the demanded amount of heat does not pass into the heating branch, and additional heating must be imparted for example by means of an additional auxiliary heater. To avoid this as far as possible, it is then expediently the case that a lower setpoint degree of superheating is set, that is to say the opening of the expansion valve upstream of the chiller is set to a correspondingly greater value, and thus a greater refrigerant mass flow through the chiller is generated, whereas a reduced refrigerant mass flow passes through the air-conditioning evaporator. Owing to the regulation of the compressor relative to the air-conditioning evaporator, it is then the case that the power of the compressor automatically is increased, such that in turn, it is also the case that more heat is transferred by means of the heat pump into the heating branch. By means of this adaptation of the setpoint degree of superheating in a manner dependent on the air-conditioning demand, that is to say ultimately in particular in a manner dependent on the operating mode, it is then the case in particular in the first mixed mode that advantageous trimming of the air-conditioning evaporator and of the chiller is realized, and a higher compressor power is forced in relation to that which would initially be required solely on the basis of the evaporator actual temperature. Said additional compressor power is then used for the additional supply of heat into the heating branch by means of the heat pump, such that an auxiliary heater, which is inefficient in comparison to this, does not need to be activated. This furthermore yields the advantage that an auxiliary heater can then be omitted, whereby costs in turn are saved.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the manipulated variable of the fourth regulator is influenced by an additional throttling-down factor, that is to say in particular is multiplied by said factor and thereby reduced, for the reduction of the amount of heat transferred by the heat pump. In other words: in addition to the regulation of the expansion valve by means of the fourth regulator, the expansion valve is throttled down further by means of the throttling-down factor. In this way, in particular, the second mixed mode is set, which is distinguished by the throttling-down by means of the throttling-down factor. The throttling-down factor is however basically in particular also involved in the definition of the various other operating modes. The throttling-down factor is suitably determined as a factor in the range from 0 to 1, wherein the second mixed mode is then set in situations in which the throttling-down factor is greater than 0 and less than 1. A throttling-down factor of 0 or 1 then marks a transition from the second mixed mode to another operating mode, in particular to the third mixed mode.
The throttling-down factor serves, as described above, primarily for realizing an additional reduction of the amount of heat that is transferred by the heat pump, and thus for realizing the second mixed mode. Since, in said second mixed mode, in comparison with the heating mode and in particular also in comparison with the first mixed mode, only a relatively small amount of heat is required in the heating branch, the power of the heat pump is reduced as a result of the throttling-down of the expansion valve, and it is thus then the case that less heat is transferred from the refrigeration circuit into the heating branch, because less heat is absorbed from the coolant circuit. As a result, an unnecessarily large amount of heat, which does not correspond to demand, in the heating branch is avoided, and the efficiency of the heat pump system is improved overall.
The throttling-down factor is suitably determined in a manner dependent on a temperature of the coolant in the heating branch, that is to say in a manner dependent on the heating branch actual temperature already mentioned above, more specifically in a manner dependent on the difference between the heating branch setpoint temperature and the heating branch actual temperature. Here, the difference for determining a suitable value of the throttling-down factor is expediently determined on the basis of a characteristic curve. This curve runs in particular such that, with increasing heating branch actual temperature, which then already lies above the heating branch setpoint temperature, the throttling-down factor is selected to be lower, such that the expansion valve is closed to a greater extent, and here, the power of the chiller is advantageously reduced exactly to the required extent.
In fact, the throttling-down effect that is of importance here, that is to say the reduction of the absorption of heat in the second mixed mode, can advantageously also be achieved by means of a changed specification of the setpoint degree of superheating, specifically through specification of a setpoint degree of superheating which is greater than the actually desired setpoint degree of superheating. In particular, instead of an explicit throttling-down factor as described above, it is then the case in a suitable variant that a reduction of the absorption of heat is achieved in that the setpoint degree of superheating is modified with an additional throttling-down supplement, that is to say in particular that the throttling-down supplement is added to the setpoint degree of superheating, in order to obtain a greater setpoint degree of superheating. This throttling-down supplement is for example a fixed value, or is obtained from a characteristic curve. Alternatively, for the setpoint degree of superheating, a different characteristic curve is used, in which the throttling-down supplement is already taken into consideration.
By means of this additional intervention into the regulation of the expansion valve by means of the fourth regulator, the degree of superheating is also increased, which in this situation should however be suitably accepted. For this purpose, in an expedient embodiment, in the case of a reduction of the control variable by means of the throttling-down factor, that is to say in the second mixed mode and in particular in the case of a throttling-down factor of less than 1, an I component of the fourth regulator is stopped, wherein the fourth regulator is in particular formed as a PI regulator. In one variant, the P component is also stopped. As a result of the stoppage, that is to say deactivation, of the I component and possibly also of the P component, the regulator is advantageously prevented from counteracting the additional intervention by means of the throttling-down factor.
In the throttling-down factor and in particular in the characteristic curve for the throttling-down factor, it is expediently taken into consideration that a maximum heating branch temperature should not be exceeded, that is to say the throttling-down factor amounts to 0 before or at the latest when the heating branch actual temperature reaches the maximum heating branch temperature. In other words: the characteristic curve for the throttling-down factor is expediently configured such that a maximum heating branch temperature is not overshot. In this way, a transfer of heat by means of the heat pump is then prevented when the maximum heating branch temperature is reached.
In an advantageous embodiment, in the case of a limit value, that is to say a minimum or maximum value, and in particular the value 0, for the throttling-down factor being reached, the expansion valve is fully closed, and the third mixed mode is automatically set. By virtue of the fact that the expansion valve is closed, it is in particular also the case that the absorption of heat by the heat pump is deactivated. In particular, heat is then absorbed, and transferred into the heating branch, only by means of the air-conditioning evaporator. This setting is accordingly performed in the presence of a heating demand which is reduced in relation to the heating mode and the first and the second mixed modes, or if no heating demand whatsoever is present. To then easily and efficiently remove any excess heat from the heating branch, the third mixed mode is automatically set, and the heating branch is operated in clocked fashion. The transition between the second and third mixed modes is accordingly distinguished in particular by the fact that the power of the heat pump can be reduced no further, but nevertheless excess heat is present in the heating branch, such that the heating branch is now recurringly opened.
In situations in which the chiller is not active, that is to say in particular in the third mixed mode, it is then also expediently the case that an I component of the fourth regulator, which is formed in particular as a PI regulator, is stopped, in order to then, in particular in the event of a renewed activation of the chiller, prevent the fourth regulator from moving the expansion valve into a stop position, that is to say from directly fully opening said expansion valve. Instead, the expansion valve is then opened in a continuous or flowing manner proceeding from the closed position. In this way, in particular, unnecessary switching noises and an excessive acoustic burden on the surroundings are avoided.
In a preferred embodiment, upon the shut-down of the vehicle or if both the chiller and the air-conditioning evaporator are active, a minimum degree of opening is predefined for the expansion valve upstream of the chiller, which minimum degree of opening limits the manipulated variable of the fourth regulator. This embodiment is based on the consideration that, in certain situations, a complete closure of the expansion valve upstream of the chiller is disadvantageous, and therefore, specifically in such situations, the regulation of the expansion valve is expediently circumvented and, instead, a minimum degree of opening for the expansion valve is set by virtue of a minimum value being used as a lower limit value for the control variable. In particular, however, in the first and second mixed modes, owing to the throttling-down factor, the actually set opening may then undershoot the minimum degree of opening owing to the additional throttling-down action.
This approach is particularly expedient firstly upon the starting of the heat pump system, that is to say in particular upon the starting of the vehicle, such that the minimum degree of opening is expediently set already upon the shut-down of the vehicle in order to then be correspondingly set upon starting. Such an opened position in the case of an inactive heat pump system and generally inactive vehicle then permits an advantageous pressure equalization in the refrigeration circuit, such that noticeable pressure pulses and noises upon starting are avoided.
The specification of a minimum degree of opening is secondly also suitable in particular for the first mixed mode and generally for situations and operating modes in which, in addition to the expansion valve upstream of the chiller, the expansion valve upstream of the air-conditioning evaporator is also used and opened. In this situation, both expansion valves jointly influence the degree of superheating upstream of the compressor and, through specification of the minimum degree of opening, an excessive degree of closure of the expansion valve upstream of the chiller is then avoided. This then has a particularly stabilizing effect on the operation of the heat pump system.
In a further preferred embodiment, the control system closes and opens the heating branch by means of a shut-off valve which is arranged in particular in a feed line or a return line of the heating branch. In other words: the control system controls the shut-off valve. The shut-off valve is thus in particular a control element of the control system. For the opening of the heating branch, the shut-off valve is opened, and the cooling mode is set in a particularly simple manner in this way. For the closure of the heating branch, the shut-off valve is correspondingly closed, and the heating mode, the first mixed mode or the second mixed mode is thereby set. The three operating modes of heating mode, first mixed mode and second mixed mode then differ from one another by the respective setting for the heat pump and the air-conditioning evaporator. The third mixed mode is then set by virtue of the shut-off valve and thus also the heating branch being periodically opened and closed, that is to say operated in clocked fashion. The switching state of the shut-off valve thus defines in particular the transitions from the second mixed mode to the third mixed mode and from the latter to the cooling mode.
A continuous transition between different operating modes is realized in a particularly simple and efficient manner by means of the shut-off valve. In particular, the clocked actuation ensures a gradual adaptation of the dissipation of heat from the heating branch to the respective situation and to the present air-conditioning demand. For the cooling mode, the shut-off valve is permanently opened in order to realize a maximum exchange of coolant and a dissipation of heat from the heating branch via the low-temperature cooler, whereas, for the heating mode, the shut-off valve is permanently closed in order to keep as much heat as possible in the heating branch and in the heating loop. The shut-off valve is then permanently closed also for realizing the first and the second mixed mode, in which in each case only the heating power by means of the heat pump is reduced. Only in the event of an excessive accumulation of heat in the heating branch is the third mixed mode set and the shut-off valve operated in clocked fashion.
In a preferred control concept for the shut-off valve, that is to say in particular a concept for the automatic connection and separation of the heating branch to and from the rest of the coolant circuit in accordance with demand, the shut-off valve is actuated such that a clock signal is predefined for the repeated opening and closing of the shut-off valve, wherein the shut-off valve is opened during a first time interval and is subsequently closed during a second time interval. Here, the two time intervals added together yield a period duration of said clocked operation. The period duration amounts to for example 3.6 s, and the two time intervals then correspondingly have values between 0 and 3.6 s. The predefined clock signal is for example the ratio of the first time interval to the period duration.
The clock signal is suitably determined by means of a characteristic curve which links the clock signal to be set with the heating branch actual temperature, that is to say the temperature of the coolant in the heating branch. In particular, the clock signal is selected on the basis of a characteristic curve and in a manner dependent on the difference between the heating branch actual temperature and a maximum heating branch setpoint temperature. Said maximum heating branch setpoint temperature is in turn determined in particular in a manner dependent on the heating branch setpoint temperature by means of a suitable characteristic curve.
The shut-off valve is thus overall preferably actuated in a manner dependent on the heating branch setpoint temperature, which is in particular predefined by the user, and in particular in a manner dependent on the excess of heat in relation to the heating branch setpoint temperature, and said control is limited by means of a maximum temperature for the heating branch. In the case of a low heating branch actual temperature, the shut-off valve is preferably held permanently closed by virtue of a clock signal of 0 being selected. In this way, heat is retained in the heating branch, and the heating mode, the first mixed mode or the second mixed mode is set. However, if the heating branch setpoint temperature is reached or exceeded, the shut-off valve is operated in clocked fashion by virtue of a clock signal between 0 and 1 being selected in order to dissipate excess heat from the heating branch. Accordingly, the third mixed mode is advantageously automatically set if more heat than is required is present in the heating branch.
In the event of a further increase of the heating branch actual temperature, the cooling mode is then automatically set, and the shut-off valve is permanently opened through the setting of a clock signal of 1, in order to ensure a maximum dissipation of heat from the heating branch. The control of the shut-off valve thus automatically sets the suitable clock signal and ensures a continuous transition between the operating modes, in particular between the operating modes with a heating demand, that is to say in this case the heating mode and the first and second mixed modes, and the operating modes with a low or negligible heating demand in relation thereto, that is to say the third mixed mode and the cooling mode. Of particular importance here for an optimum transition is correspondingly suitable parameterization, that is to say configuration, of the characteristic curves, for example through determination by means of a test series.
In a further preferred embodiment, the control system automatically sets a low-temperature heating configuration by virtue of the absorption of heat by the heat pump by means of the chiller being deactivated and waste heat of a vehicle component which is connected to the cooling branch being used for heating purposes. In the low-temperature heating configuration, therefore, an alternative supply of heat to the heating heat exchanger is realized, wherein the use of the absorption of heat by the heat pump by means of the chiller is omitted, and the heat is supplied directly via the coolant circuit. Here, the absorption of heat by the heat pump by means of the chiller is deactivated in particular by virtue of the expansion valve upstream of the chiller being closed. This embodiment is based on the realization that, in certain situations, utilization of the waste heat of the vehicle component is possible without the use of the heat pump. If a demand for cooling of the passenger compartment however simultaneously still exists, heat continues to be absorbed into the refrigeration circuit by means of the air-conditioning evaporator, such that in this case the compressor remains activated. However, if no demand for cooling of the passenger compartment exists, the heat pump is suitably completely deactivated, that is to say the compressor is deactivated.
A situation in which utilization of the waste heat of the vehicle component is possible without the use of the heat pump is present in particular if the heating branch setpoint temperature is lower than the coolant actual temperature. An activation condition for the low-temperature heating configuration is then in particular that the heating branch setpoint temperature is also higher than the heating branch actual temperature, such that the low-temperature heating configuration is suitably activated in exactly said situation. If the low-temperature heating configuration is activated, the heating branch actual temperature may exceed the heating branch setpoint temperature. However, as long as the coolant actual temperature is high enough, that is to say is in particular higher than the heating branch setpoint temperature, the low-temperature heating configuration expediently remains activated. In other words: the low-temperature heating configuration is activated if a heating demand is present and the coolant downstream of the chiller is at a higher temperature than that in the heating branch, that is to say a suitable heat potential is present and the coolant can then release heat at the heating heat exchanger. The activation is however not performed if the coolant actual temperature lies below the heating branch actual temperature. This lower limitation of the activation serves in particular for preventing heat from being unnecessarily dissipated from the heating branch in the event of a change in the heating demand from the user toward a reduced heating demand, whereby the efficiency of the heat pump system is in turn improved.
In the low-temperature heating configuration, the heat pump system is set, in particular with regard to the various valves, in the same way as in the cooling mode, that is to say with a closed expansion valve upstream of the chiller and with an open heating branch. The expansion valve upstream of the chiller is fully closed, because the heat used for heating purposes is extracted from the cooling branch and the absorption of heat by the heat pump by means of the chiller is not required. The special feature consists in particular in that said setting of the valves, which is indeed otherwise present only in the cooling mode, is also set even though there is no demand for cooling of the passenger compartment.
A dissipation of excess heat to the surroundings is basically performed by means of the low-temperature cooler. To nevertheless as far as possible avoid an unnecessary dissipation of heat to the surroundings, it is the case in a further preferred embodiment that the control system sets a heat store configuration in order to prevent a release of heat to the surroundings. For this purpose, the coolant is conducted past the low-temperature cooler via a low-temperature cooler bypass, that is to say in particular the low-temperature cooler bypass is connected in parallel with respect to the low-temperature cooler. Furthermore, a bypass valve is suitably arranged in the low-temperature cooler bypass, which bypass valve is opened in order to set the heat store configuration and is correspondingly closed for the purposes of deactivation. The setting of said bypass valve thus defines the heat store mode. The bypass valve is furthermore in particular a control element of the control system.
In a particularly inexpensive embodiment, the bypass valve is a shut-off valve which is then arranged along the low-temperature cooler bypass. In a particularly efficient refinement, a further low-temperature shut-off valve is additionally arranged for the purposes of shutting off the low-temperature cooler. Said low-temperature shut-off valve is then in particular operated inversely with respect to the bypass valve, such that the coolant is conducted either entirely via the low-temperature cooler or entirely via the low-temperature cooler bypass. In an alternative embodiment, a switching valve, in particular 3/2-way valve, is arranged in place of the two shut-off valves, specifically upstream or downstream of the low-temperature cooler, such that an activation and deactivation of the heat store mode is performed by switching of the switching valve.
In a suitable embodiment, the heat store configuration is automatically set exactly if the coolant actual temperature is higher than an outside temperature, that is to say a temperature in the surroundings of the vehicle, and if the coolant actual temperature is lower than a maximum, that is to say maximum permitted, coolant temperature. In this situation, that is to say if the coolant actual temperature is higher than the outside temperature, it would at least potentially be possible for heat to be released to the surroundings, but this is prevented through activation of the heat store configuration. The limitation by the maximum coolant temperature then protects the coolant circuit and the components connected thereto, such as for example the power electronics or the electric drivetrain, against overheating as a result of excessive heating of the coolant.
The heat store configuration is thus in particular activated only when, in the presence of certain ambient conditions, the heat contained in the coolant circuit should not be released to the surroundings but rather should be supplied to the heating branch by means of an absorption of heat by the chiller and a release of heat by means of the condenser. In other words: the heat should be retained in the coolant circuit, in particular even if there is no heating demand at the present point in time, but it is intended for the heat to be utilized at a later point in time. The ambient conditions are characterized by the outside temperature, the coolant actual temperature and the maximum coolant temperature. The heat store configuration is activated or deactivated in a manner dependent on these three temperatures. In particular, for this purpose, the shut-off valve is also opened in order to realize an inflow of the coolant into the heating branch.
In an advantageous embodiment, the heat store configuration is also automatically activated if more heat is generated in the cooling branch than is transferred into the refrigeration circuit by means of the chiller. In other words: if the heating demand is lower than a cooling demand on the heat source in the cooling branch, the heat store configuration is preventatively activated in order to retain the initially excess waste heat in the coolant circuit for possible future heating demands. Here, the amount of heat that is transferred by the chiller conforms to its maximum power and to the present heating demand. The available amount of heat conforms to the waste heat generated by the heat source, that is to say is dependent on the specific operating state of the heat source, and, in the case of the power electronics or the drivetrain of the vehicle, on the present driving mode or driving cycle in which the vehicle is being operated. Thus, if less heat is required than is available, the excess heat is expediently stored for later use, in particular at least for as long as the coolant actual temperature does not exceed a maximum coolant temperature, wherein the maximum coolant temperature does not imperatively correspond to the abovementioned maximum coolant temperature, but is alternatively a maximum cooling branch temperature.
The heat store configuration is advantageous in particular in combination with the abovementioned low-temperature heating configuration, because here, the waste heat of the vehicle component in the cooling branch should pass as completely as possible into the heating branch, and as far as possible no heat should be lost via the low-temperature cooler. Therefore, the heat store configuration is expediently automatically set when the low-temperature heating configuration is set.
The low-temperature cooler is assigned a fan, having an expediently adjustable fan rotational speed. The fan is preferably actuated by the control system by virtue of the fan rotational speed being set in a manner dependent on the coolant actual temperature and on a minimum coolant temperature. In this way, the exchange of heat by means of the low-temperature cooler, that is to say in particular with the surroundings, is advantageously set in accordance with demand and adapted to the respectively present situation, in particular to the temperature conditions in the cooling circuit. Here, the exchange of heat is determined primarily by means of an air flow across the low-temperature cooler, that is to say an air throughput or an amount of ambient air that is conducted across the low-temperature cooler per unit of time. The air throughput is then controlled by adjustment of the fan rotational speed. The fan is thus in particular a control element of the control system. The fan is in particular an electrically driven fan and is also referred to as an E-fan. The fan rotational speed is then a manipulated variable for a controller, with the coolant actual temperature as control variable.
The minimum coolant temperature indicates a lower limit value which prevents the coolant from being cooled at the low-temperature cooler to such an extent that the low-temperature cooler ices up. For this purpose, the minimum coolant temperature is determined for example by means of a characteristic curve in a manner dependent on the outside temperature, and in particular such that the minimum coolant temperature is at most insignificantly lower than the dew point of the ambient air in the present situation. Here, the minimum coolant temperature is normally lower than the outside temperature.
In a preferred refinement, the fan rotational speed is determined by means of a characteristic curve which is configured such that the fan rotational speed is increased if the coolant actual temperature approaches the minimum coolant temperature, that is to say in the case of a decreasing difference between the two temperatures, in order to prevent icing of the low-temperature cooler through heating of the coolant by means of an increase of the absorption of heat from the surroundings. Alternatively, and preferably in addition, the characteristic curve or an additional characteristic curve is configured such that a higher fan rotational speed is set in the case of the dissipation of heat by means of the low-temperature cooler and in the case of increasing coolant actual temperature, in order for the correspondingly hotter coolant to be cooled more intensely in the low-temperature cooler. It is preferable for both of the abovementioned alternatives to be realized and to be linked by means of a maximum selection. Then, in each case one fan rotational speed is determined from two characteristic curves, and the greater is selected such that, for a decreasing coolant actual temperature, icing of the low-temperature cooler is prevented by means of an increased absorption of heat from the surroundings, and in the case of an increasing coolant actual temperature, excessive heating of the coolant is prevented by means of an increased release of heat to the surroundings.
In the heat store mode, control of the fan is expediently omitted and said fan is then deactivated, because an exchange of heat with the surroundings is not desired in this case and, through deactivation of the fan, it is correspondingly the case that energy is saved both for the operation of the fan and as a result of the otherwise increased exchange of heat at the low-temperature cooler.
The air throughput at the low-temperature cooler is controlled in a manner adapted to demand by means of the above-described control concepts for the fan, and is thus particularly efficient. Only in the presence of corresponding demand is the fan rotational speed increased, and said fan rotational speed is otherwise kept as low as possible such that, overall, improved acoustics of the heat pump system are also realized.
The control system basically has a memory in which a number of model parameters are stored, in particular those temperatures which constitute critical limit temperatures of the coolant. One example of such a critical limit temperature, and thus of a model parameter, is the abovementioned minimum coolant temperature. This knowledge, in combination with a measurement of the coolant actual temperature, permits advantageously regular and in particular continuous monitoring of the coolant actual temperature with regard to a possible risk of icing as a result of a nearing of the minimum coolant temperature.
In a preferred embodiment, in particular potential icing is then prevented by virtue of the heating branch being cyclically opened and heat being conducted from the heating branch to the low-temperature cooler. In other words: the cooler is heated at regular time intervals by means of the heating branch in a manner dependent on the difference between the minimum coolant temperature and the coolant actual temperature. Here, in particular in a manner similar to the third mixed mode, by means of cyclic opening of the heating branch, heat is dissipated from the latter and, in this way, an icing prevention mode is set, that is to say protection against icing is realized. Here, cyclic opening is to be understood to mean that the heating branch is not operated in clocked fashion as in the third mixed mode, but rather the heating branch is basically closed for a relatively long time period of several minutes, in particular at least 10 minutes, and is opened only for a short time period of a few seconds, for example 1 to 10 seconds, in particular up to 60 seconds. In this way, it is then the case that, during the short time period, heat is released from the heating branch into the rest of the coolant circuit, and conducted to the low-temperature cooler, without the operating mode that is actually desired being significantly interrupted. In other words: in a manner dependent on the coolant actual temperature, a cyclic deicing mode is realized and set by virtue of the heating branch being briefly opened proceeding from a currently present operating mode, in particular one with a closed heating branch. The icing prevention mode briefly interrupts, so to speak, a respectively set operating mode. Through suitable configuration of the control system, the cyclic icing prevention mode is then activated such that icing does not occur in the first place. This is suitable in particular for vehicles with artificially generated additional waste heat in the coolant circuit, wherein then, through corresponding generation of such additional waste heat, the temperature of the coolant in the coolant circuit is increased overall, for example by a few ° C., such that icing at the low-temperature cooler correspondingly does not occur in the first place.
In the above-described control and regulation concepts for the various components, the various characteristic curves by means of which, firstly, further parameters for the respective control or regulation are determined and, secondly, a reference to the various control variables is produced are of particular significance. Specifically, said characteristic curves significantly determine the specific behavior of the control system and the automatic setting, performed by said control system, of the various operating modes, in particular the conditions for the transitions. Furthermore, it is advantageously also the case that certain limit conditions in the form of upper and lower limit values for smooth operation of the heat pump system are taken into consideration in the characteristic curves. The characteristic curves are then determined in particular by means of suitable tests, and suitably stored in the form of a value table or a calculation rule in the memory of the control system.
The control system suitably has control electronics or a controller for performing in particular one or more of the abovementioned settings, control actions, regulation actions, calculations and/or other operations.
By means of the control system, the heat pump system of the vehicle then operates particularly reliably, robustly, efficiently and quietly overall. By means of the control system, it is furthermore advantageously also possible to realize complex air-conditioning demands such as for example simultaneous heating of the passenger compartment and cooling of vehicle components in the cooling circuit and/or by means of further evaporators in the refrigeration circuit. In relation to conventional heat pump systems, the heat pump system is particularly energy-efficient, and therefore suitable in particular for use in an electric or hybrid vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.